1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sensor network and, more particularly, to a sensor node locating method and system to provide location-based services in shadow areas with the help of existing network infrastructure and digital equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid advances in information and communication technologies, network infrastructure has been significantly expanded, digital appliances have been popularized in real life, and various services have been created between the network infrastructure and digital appliances. In particular, location-based services are on the rise as important services. Location-based services using location and geographical information have been shown to be valuable in plurality of fields, and are advancing beyond a particular business area to technologies heightening the value of an entire country. Currently, to keep pace with proliferation of various technologies and user demands, there is a growing interest in and a need in the art for position locating or tracking in indoor environments. Further, many location-based services proposed in relation to ubiquitous networks in the future will be provided in indoor environments that are main living spaces for users.
Most existing location-based services have been developed using the Global Positioning System (GPS) for outdoor environments, ignoring shadow areas. Currently, research is underway to provide location-based services in shadow areas with the help of existing massive network infrastructure and digital equipment.
However, there is a need in the art to develop a position-locating scheme using wireless technology for a sensor node in indoor or underground environments, which are shadow areas of macro location-based systems.